Secret Love - A Fremione Story
by LeandraWhite
Summary: Hermione loved Fred and Fred loved Hermione. Fred is being romantic and Hermione is stung with grief. WARNING: Character Death


Author's note:  
Thank you so much for opening this page to read!

DISCLAIMER: The Harry Potter world belongs to J.K Rowling and her only. I just play around with her characters! Anything you don't recognize is mine.

He stood outside her window in the Burrow, and threw some pebbles he found lying on the ground at it. Soon a familiar brown haired girl popped up into the window, and showed him that he should be more quiet. He grinned mischievously, but stopped throwing the small rocks. Soon the window swung up, and she threw down her small beaded bag. He took out his wand and muttered quietly: "Mobilicorpus" and she started flying. He levitated her downwards, and carefully let her down at the ground. She picked up her bag, and walked over to him. "Hey there," he said seductively. "Hey," she she murmured, and sneaked her arms around his waist. He hugged her tightly, and she laid her head at his chest. After a couple of minutes they released each other, and linked arms. "Shall we, my lady?" he asked her and she grinned. "Yes indeed my good knight." she said and together they walked through the forest close to the Burrow.

After they had walked for a while in comfortable silence, they finally reached their destination - a small meadow in the middle of nowhere. A checkered carped was lying on the ground, and a beige basket of food and drinks stood in the middle of it. Around the carpet was about 4 dozens of lights, and she grinned happily. "You've outdone yourself this time, love!" she said content. "I tried," he said playfully, and winked at her. They moved the basket and sat down at the plush carpet. "This is nice," she murmured, and stroke his arm gently. "Yes. Yes it is," he said dreamily, and she leaned into him and for hours they laid there cuddling and eating chocolate strawberries.

"Love?" he murmured into her hair, and she turned her head to look at him. "For years I have been in love with you, but only plucked up the courage to drag you into a broom closet two years ago." They both chuckled at the memory. "I can remember it like it was yesterday. You were walking back from a detention with Umbridge when I noticed your hand. I walked up to you, grabbed your hand and asked you forcefully for what she made you do to yourself. You refused answering me, and after arguing for a while you were about to leave, when I dragged you into the small broom closet and kissed you. I can still remember the joy when you kissed back, and I will never forget the feeling of euphoria I got when you said yes to being my girlfriend in secret to protect us." He squeezed her hand slightly and kissed it quickly. "Hermione Jean Granger, I love you and want to make you my wife. If you accept I will be the happiest man alive!" he said and looked her straight into her eyes. "Yes! I love you Frederick Gideon Weasley, and I'd love to be your wife!" Hermione exclaimed and threw her hands around his neck, kissing him passionatly. Tears streamed down both their faces, and in that beautiful moment everything in the world were perfect.

"My boy! He's dead!" the screaming voice of Molly Weasley rung through the quite quiet Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran towards them, and Ron threw himself down next to his brother. Hermione could feel her feet slowing down. Which brother was it? She looked at the persons leaning over the obviously dead person, and counted them in names. Molly, Ron, Arthur, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Percy and... George. Her heart stopped beating, and her entire body went numb. Many minutes she just stood there staring at nothing in particular, when something in her snapped and she let out a heartbreaking, piercing scream. To everyone having to listen to the scream it sounded like someone got their heart ripped out, and that was exactly how it felt to Hermione too. It seemed like the scream never ended, and soon everyone forgot about their relatives and their friends to cover up their ears. Only George ignored the noise - even though the lack of his right ear made the sound even louder. George walked over to Hermione and embraced her tightly. Only then her screaming stopped, and everyone was now looking at the odd pair. "Fred," she croaked out, and George nodded slightly. "Fred." he murmured and the pair just stood there holding each other with many dozen pair of eyes observing them.

"Who killed him?" Hermione said, and suddenly she had all the Weasley's attention. "We don't know, dear." Molly said sadly and looked down at the hand of her dead son. Silence was laid upon them until Percy suddenly spoke up. "Augustus Rookwood." he said, and Hermione looked him square in the eyes. "Rookwood?" she asked, and he nodded. A fire was lit in her eyes, and she rose. "I'm sorry." she whispered to George and kissed him at the top of his head. With determined steps she walked out of the Great Hall, and she could barely hear the voices behind her telling her to stop. Hermione walked faster and faster, and soon she was running to the woods where the Death Eaters and Harry now were. "Harry Potter, boy who lived, comes to die." she heard, and then someone shouted: "Avada Kedavra." And a green light surrounded all of them. Hermione started to sneak back. This wasn't good. "Look here, a little mudblood spying!" a nasty male voice said loudly, and she found herself surrounded by Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. "Do you want some last words, little mudblood?" Voldemort hissed, and Hermione turned around for a way to escape. Augustus Rookwood was standing there, glaring at her, and she froze in anger. She nodded to Voldemort's request and raised her wand for a split second and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" at Rookwood. He quickly fell down, dead as a fiddle. Voldemort growled at her and raised his wand at her, she welcomed death as an old friend.

"Hermione love, this is not your time to go." The white creature of Fred said to her, but she didn't want to listen. They were in a clean and sterilized version of the Dean Forest. "I want to be here with you forever." she said and looked at him pleading. "I love you Hermione, you know I do. Therefore I want you to live on with your life and be happy!" he said and kissed her hand. "I will never be fully happy down there, you know." she said sharply, and he smiled softly at her. "You just said it yourself, darling. You will never be fully happy, no, but you will be happy. I need you to take care of my Georgie, love." "But..." "No buts. Go back and take care of my Georgie. I will always be with you and take care of you, and later we will be reunited." he said, and she sighed before nodding defeatedly. "Can I kiss you once more before I go?" she asked him, and he grinned mischievously at her before nodding. They leaned in, and as their lips met in a devine kiss, the white Forest of Dean disappeared, and she found herself in the big arms of Hagrid, squeezed into Harry. Harry looked at her, and his green eyes were lit in determination and wondering. "Harry," she whispered and he nodded once to her carefully. "Let's do this." Harry whispered as they heard Neville chopping up Nagini. She nodded, and they rolled out of Hagrid's arms. Wonder rose as they both stood up, but soon the war was back on full force. Hermione had her wand ready, and thousand spells at her tongue as she fought plenty Death Eaters.

Hermione apparated to the hot station of King's Cross, Platform 9 3/4. The platform was bustling with voices, noises, witches and wizards. She grinned and pressed through all the people towards a group of redheads. "Fred! Roxanne!" she yelled happily, and two teenagers came running towards her. "Mum!" they both yelled, and she was attacked by loads of hair. "Hello, love." a playful voice came from behind her, and she turned to be met by her cheerful ginger husband. "George," she said and the entire little family hugged. "Did you have a nice year at Hogwarts?" George asked their kids, and Hermione spaced out as their kids went into a lengthy explanation of everything. George was no Fred, but they had healed each other. She didn't love him like she once loved Fred, but she loved him nontheless. He had mended her almost fully, and they had taught each other how to be happy again. She wasn't fully happy - she never would be - but as long as she had Fred II, which was a spitting image of his dad - Fred - she always had a piece of Fred with her.

A/N

If you have read far enough to come down here I would like to say that you are amazing, and: THANK YOU FOR READING MY ONE-SHOT!


End file.
